Albert Du Bois
|voice = Diedrich Bader Christan Pinilla (Spain) Waldemar Barwiński (Poland) }} Albert is known as Irving's older brother. Albert does not think that Phineas and Ferb are special until Irving convinces him by getting Buford and Baljeet to dress up as Phineas and Ferb next to a hologram of Phineas and Ferb's replica of the Eiffel Tower. He attends a boarding school, and claims to have the nickname of "The Truth Detector". ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). In "Carl: College Years" he attends to Danville University as a student of economics degree, and he turns a teen who thinks being a ladies' man (which is not true) Relationships Irving Irving is Albert's brother. He finds Irving very annoying and, once said his obsession is unhealthy. Despite this, he has a good relationship with him. In "Bugging Out", he finds out that Irving has a crush on Candace, and gives him advice on how to impress her, even though he to likes her. Later, he defends Irving from being beaten up by Candace. This reveals, he does care for Irving. After that, they start building a better relationship, and they are nicer to eachother, but being Brothers, they still fight alot. Candace Flynn Albert and Candace can be considered Frenemies. In Canon, Albert has a crush on Candace. In "Bugging Out" He sees Candace about to beat up Irving, and tells on her to protect him. After this, he starts getting less fond of her. In "Secret Agent Irving" he implys that he finds her voice annoying, but he asks her for help with Stacy anyway. In "Irving Who?" he isn't happy to run into her, but puts all that aside to talk to Jenny. Stacy Hirano Albert has a crush on Stacy. In "Secret Agent Irving" he got Candace's help to impress her. Candace turns him cool to do so, put he gets hit by Doof's Nerd-inator which makes him cool. This works, getting him a date with Stacy. However, he was hit by the ray again, making him a nerd again. He explains this to Stacy, who tells him that she thinks hes an ok guy, but she would like to stay Friend. But they did kiss, making this Albert's first kiss. In "Irving Who?", Stacy defends Albert when Candace mocks him. Hinting, she might like him. In Love, Danvillian Style, Albert trys a dating service, to find out who should be with. After a long sereis of events, he figures it out: He wants to be with Stacy. Albert runs over to where Stacy is, and confesses his love for her, and asks her out. Surprisingly, she says Yes and they start going out. Stacy and Albert are currently dating, and will marry each other in the future. (IRC RP) Jenny Albert and Jenny both seem to like eachother. In "Irving Who?", he makes a bet with Coltrane to see who can get a girl first. However, Albert falls in love with Jenny for real, and cancels the best, after Stacy finds out and dumps Coltrane. He tells Jenny, he likes her and they share a kiss. In Love, Danvillian Style, Jenny hooks up with Coltrane, and Albert finds out during his epiphany (Long story, don't ask) that Jenny isn't right for him In Jenny With a Chance Albert stalks Jenny. Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Change In this show, Albert and Jenny are siblings instead. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Albert is not too found of the boys, due to Irving's obsession. But sometimes, he will be rather found of them. In "Secret Agent Irving" they, along with Candace, help him with Stacy. Other then that, not too much is known about their relationship. Carl Is his friend in Carl: College Years Tony Fernandes Since Tony Fernandes bought a house in Maple Drive, he is one of Albert's best friends. In Tony the CEO, they met together, and became best friends. Tony even asked if he wants to replace as Air Asia X's CEO when he was adult, but he had chosen to be a male flight attendant for Air Asia X. Lilly Hayworth When they are Grade 4,Albert had feelings for Lilly hayworth,All boys and girls known that Lilly Hayworth and Juliana Cyrus are Popular girls. For the last time Lilly had also feelings for albert but she chosen andrew as her boyfriend. Albert was supposed to not be in love with lilly but he will inlove with Olivia Jean Young(User:Sandra wright Coming soon article) Alex Sanders Alex is Albert's neighbor from across the street. Unlike Phineas and Isabella's relationship, these two are worst enemies. Later, they end up liking each other. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Albert is muscular and wears no glasses in the 2nd Dimension. He also is Vanessa's boyfriend and a doctor. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Teens Category:Irving Category:Brothers Category:Albert Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Carl: College Years Category:Citizens of Danville